Bold time
The bold time is an official term for the highest reported time that has been achieved on any specific level, though not always the quickest possible time. If the bold time is known to be capable of improvement, the higher time is known as the Melinda time. Bold rules All the bolds are recorded by who collected them first, and then second, the latter of which is known as a confirmation. A time held by only one player is known as unconfirmed. A partial confirm can occur when an unconfirmed bold breaks a previous bold record by at least two seconds, if a second player obtains a time higher than the previous confirmed record but lower than the unconfirmed record. For example, if the previous bold record were 353 and a player obtained an unconfirmed time of 355, a second player achieving 354 would be a partial confirm. Joint bolds By special agreement between two or more players, usually as a result of side-by-side work on the same record, a bold may be reported as joint, meaning credit is shared. On David Stolp's site, a joint bold is recorded if more than one player sets the same record within 30 seconds of each other, regardless of normal criteria for joint bold scores. A joint bold automatically counts as a confirmation, since two people have scored it. The earliest joint bold was set on April 11, 2002, as the bold on Zartacla. Untimed levels On levels without a time limit, such as the 29 that are in Chip's Challenge 1 (but none in CCLP2), a separate time is kept aside from the official scoring that is counted as if the time limit were 999. This is often known as a T-Chip time, in reference to the Ruben Spaans program that automatically set all levels in a set to this time limit. Therefore, a T-Chip time for a level that took 645 seconds to complete would be 354. Tile World automatically records the T-Chip time as it would any other time, but since there is no time displayed on the display, it is difficult to tell how much time it actually took. (Should an untimed level have a time limit added to it, or the time limit change, the time will automatically adjust itself to the new time limit.) The information in the sections below may be partially outdated; see here for a more up-to-date list. CC1 (MS) unconfirmed bold times, with time limit * 436 - Blobnet, held by John Lewis. 434 had been held unconfirmed since January 2003 by Pekka Lassila; beginning in April 2009, Andrew Bennett developed the earliest advanced stages of the level's quick play and ran to confirm this time. 431 and 433 fell in quick succession, and on April 28, Andrew famously confirmed the 434 time with a .8, such that if his precautionary spring step in front of the exit had worked properly, a 435.0 time would have resulted. 435 was not duplicated until November 2, by which time the extensive work done, perhaps the most in-depth analysis of any level in the entire 447 contiguous, later allowed for John to extend the unconfirmed bold out to 436 (a time which in 2004 would have been unforseeable). * 548 - Spooks, held by David Stolp. The previous confirmed bold record was 547, which stood for over 12 years. * 443 - Block N Roll, held by Andrew Gapic. The previous record was 441. * 717 - Cake Walk, also held by David Stolp. The previous record was 712. CC1 (MS) unconfirmed bold times, originally untimed * 949 - Blobdance, held by John Lewis. 947 is held by Mike Lask; no partial confirms exist. CC1 (MS) Melinda times CC1 (Lynx) unconfirmed timed, originally timed * 435 - Blobnet, held by John Lewis. 433 is held by Eddy Limb. CC1 (Lynx) unconfirmed timed, originally untimed * 521 - Writers Block, held by Eddy Limb. 512 is held by Paul Gilbert. * 524 - Cityblock, held by Eddy Limb. 519 is held by Paul Gilbert. * 946 - Blobdance, held by John Lewis. 939 is held by Eddy Limb. * 192 - Pain, held by John Lewis. 164 is held by Eddy Limb. CC1 joint bolds No CC1 joint bolds exist; the joint bold was introduced in April 2002 as noted above. Most CC1 records were taken at this time; out of the over 650 CC1 records set in total to date, only 50 to 60 were set after the release of CCLP2, with roughly 15 of them on timed levels. One 618 score on Mind Block may or may not have been reported before CCLP2; its exact date is unknown. http://www.jamesa7171.net/cc1evolution.htm CCLP2 (MS) unconfirmed bold times * 303 - Killer Rooms, held by David Stolp. 302 is held Warwick Anderson. * 130 - Jungle, held by David Stolp. 128 was also set by David Stolp. * 453 - Checkerboard I, held by David Stolp. 451 is held by Evan Dummit; there are no 452 partial confirms. * 788 - Checkerboard II, held by David. John Lewis holds a 779 partial confirm. * 38 - Loop, held by John Lewis. 37 is held by Mike Lask. * 113 - Escape from Chipkatraz, held by David. 112 is held by Pekka Lassila. * 481 - Keep Trying, held by John Lewis. 480, 479 and 477 were held by Andrew Bennett; more details on the level's page. * 789 - Cloner's Maze, held by David. 785 is held by John Lewis; there are no other partial confirms. CCLP2 (MS) Melinda times CCLP2 (MS) joint bolds * 207 - Ladder Needs a Wash, by Evan Dummit and John Lewis. * 277 - Madness II, by James Anderson and Andrew Bennett. * 298 - The Search for the Exit, by John Lewis and Andrew Bennett. * 388 - Warehouse I, by Warwick Anderson and Larry Jackson. * 459 - Abandoned Mines, by David Stolp and Anders Kaseorg. * 392 - Island Hopping, by Larry Jackson, Paul Jackson (unrelated), and Mike L. * 241 - Time Bomb, by Warwick and David. * 402 - Zartacla, by Paul Jackson and David. * 373 - Frostbite, by Anders and David. * 598 - Oracle II, by Warwick and Dale Bryan. * 518 - Chomper Romp, by Warwick, Dale, and Larry Jackson. * 458 - Gauntlet, by Dale and David Stolp. * 548 - Neptune, by Anders Kaseorg and Dale. * 408 - Key Color, by Paul Jackson, Larry Jackson, and Warwick Anderson. CCLXP2 unconfirmed bold times CCLP3 (MS) unconfirmed bold times CCLP3 (MS) unconfirmed bold times, originally untimed * 633 - You Can't Teach an Old Frog New Tricks, held by John Lewis. 604 is held by Ben Hornlitz. * 745 - Suspended Animation, held by John Lewis. 675 is held by Andrew Bennett. CCLP3 (MS) joint bolds CCLP3 (Lynx) unconfirmed bold times CCLP3 (Lynx) unconfirmed bold times, originally untimed CCLP3 (Lynx) joint bolds CCLP1 (MS) unconfirmed bold times * 276 - The Last Starfighter, held by John Lewis. 275 was also set by John Lewis. * 255 - Blobs on a Plane, held by John Lewis. Jeffrey holds a 253 partial confrm. CCLP1 (MS) unconfirmed bold times, originally untimed * 956 - Bombs Away, by James Anderson. John Lewis holds a 953 partial confirm. CCLP1 (MS) joint bolds CCLP1 (Lynx) unconfirmed bold times * 253 - Blobs on a Plane, held by John Lewis. Eddy Limb holds a 251 partial confirm. * 413 - In the Pink, held by John Lewis. 412 is held by James Anderson and Miika Toukola. CCLP1 (Lynx) unconfirmed bold times, originally untimed * 860 - Dynamite, held by Eddy Limb. 851 is held by John Lewis. CCLP1 (Lynx) joint bolds CC2 unconfirmed bold times CC2 unconfirmed bold scores Sources Category:Terminology